Mortal Kombat X
by FEARFAN
Summary: Tidus and friends must join with Earthrealm's warriors to defeat Shang Tsung and his legion if Spira is to remain unconquered. Based off first Mortal Kombat movie. Rated M for violence, graphic blood, sex, etc in later chapters. *CURRENTLY ON HOLD*
1. A Dream Dreams

**Hello Fanfiction.**

**Now…some of you are probably wondering why I am posting this story up with several others that I need to continue. Don't worry: I'm not writing this yet. This was a story I started on my deviantart account that I never finished.**

**Right now, my two biggest stories are Code Rockman and Link Thy Chain. Those are the ones that need to be finished first before I start something new. I have no plans to write this story until I have finished one of the two fictions mentioned above.**

**You are still welcome to read this and review it, but understand that no new chapters will be posted for it until I have finished either Code Rockman or Link Thy Chain (Super Smash Bowl is a humor fic and does not apply).**

**You will know I am posting chapters for this when this bolded message no longer appears here.**

Shyuin tried to fight off his assailant, but no matter how hard he tried, his enemy fought harder. Shyuin swung his blade rapidly in order to fend him off, but this person kept fighting harder. 

Shyuin had no idea who he was. What is Mortal Kombat? This question he asked many times but received no answer from his assailant. This robed person just kept fighting giving him only seconds to catch his breath. And then making him lose it in mere minutes. 

Shyuin was getting weak. He could not support his own weight. His eyes were failing and closing. His sword was the only thing keeping him up. Nothing he could do could stop the attacker.

"He already stole Lenne's soul!" Shyuin said. "I'll free her no matter what!"

His attacker said nothing. Shyuin swung his blade forward to stab. But his attacker pulled a straight sword out and stabbed his shoulder. Shyuin felt the blood pass out of his system as the cold steel penetrated his flesh. 

Finally Shyuin knew it was finished. He dropped his blade and collapsed on the floor. The attacker grabbed his head and sneered. Shyuin yelled in pain as the attacker grabbed his hair and pulled it upward. Then he threw him into a wall.

The wall literally exploded upon the impact from Shyuin's body. Debris showered everywhere and there was a big gaping hole from the explosion 

He was just getting started. Shyuin limped up to try and face him again, despite his weakened condition. He stood up and finally got to his feet. 

Only to be hit with a flaming skull that the attacker shot straight at him.

Shyuin was hit back and flew out on the other side of the wall. Shyuin attempted to get up, but his arms failed him and he was left on the ground.

The man went over to him. Shyuin barely looked up to see his attacker.

His attacker opened his palm in his direction. Energy from Shyuin's body started to leave him and enter the assailant's body. Shyuin screamed in pain but could do nothing about it. Finally after minutes of torture, Shyuin's body slumped back. His skin was white and all life from his face seemed to leave him.  
Then the attacker looked in a direction. In that direction was two distant objects.

"Their souls are mine!" He said. "Yours are next!"

He lifted his hand and pointed his palm in their direction. A fiery skull came out from his hand and flew in the direction of the objects. 

They looked and saw it coming. They couldn't do anything about it though. It just came and they stood there. Unable to move or do anything they stood there and waited for the inevitable. 

Finally it came.

"Don't kill me!" Yuna and Tidus both shouted as they awoke from their bed.

The two looked around for a second. Nothing. They were in their little home on Besaid. No change at all. 

Yuna grabbed the sheets to her bed and covered her naked chest as she searched for her nightgown while Tidus looked for his clothes. What had happened? Last night Tidus asked Yuna to stay over night. IT was wonderful in Yuna and Tidus' opinion. Tidus had a romantic dinner prepared for her. The night was just perfect. At the end of the night, Tidus asked Yuna if she wanted to do it?

Yuna agreed.

The night was just perfect. Yuna and Tidus. Just the two. For once they thought everything could be perfect.

But then, a mysterious dream came to them while they were asleep. Yuna remembered Shyuin. Tidus had no recollection but knew for a fact that wasn't him. And who was this attacker. He somehow knew of Tidus and Yuna in some way but how?

Yuna put on her nightgown and Tidus got on some sweat pants. They both looked at each other then. They saw each other's expression.

"Did you have a dream last night?" They both asked each other at one time.

"I did!" They again both said at one time. 

"So did I!" Again they said it at the same time. 

Tidus moved back a bit.

"Well what did you dream?" He asked Yuna. 

"Well," Yuna started. "In the dream I saw Shyuin." 

"Wait," Tidus interrupted. "He's the guy to told me about right? The guy with blonde hair, armor, long sword, stealing my looks?"

"That's him." Yuna said.

"Okay then." Tidus said. "I saw him to. It looks like he was in peril. What I want to know is who was that guy attacking him." 

"It looked like he was in peril." Yuna said. "Do you think that guy, killed him?"

"Can't be." Tidus responded. "You said it yourself, he sent himself after he was reunited with Lenne."

"But his cries of peril were very real." Yuna said. "I almost felt his distress ring right through my ear. It was very real."

"It's just a dream Yuna." Tidus said. Its probably something we ate."

"I know." She said. "I just can't shake the feeling that it was real. That what we saw actually happened."

"C'mon." Tidus said, creeping closer to her on the bed. "Are we going to let a little dream ruin our relationship?"

Yuna said nothing but giggled as Tidus crept closer. Then he grabbed her and pushed downward on the bed. They began to make out on their bed, right as the first bit of sunlight crept over.

Tidus walked over to the fields that day to begin work on the farms. During the Blitz season, Tidus was the star player of the Aurochs. Thanks to him, they took him several trophies as well as a #1 team title a few years ago. But that was only during the Blitz season. During the times other than that, Tidus took any job he could find. Sometimes he hunted a certain fiend that would terrorize a village. They would pay him after he killed it. He still had all his skills from his former adventure, which was good.

Sometimes he hunted fiends for cash, since they always dropped a good bit of money. He even worked with the Gullwings once or twice; which was nice cause he and Rikku got to talk a bit. And Rikku didn't show up and Besaid often so they always had something to talk about. 

Paine and Tidus though didn't get along . At all. So Tidus stopped trying to be her friend and waited for the right moment. Only then we he hope to be friends with Paine. Even after Yuna's second journey, Paine did not talk much about her past still and still had her same attitude.

But mostly Tidus worked on the farms of Besaid. These were quite small so they usually had all the work they needed. But the more people there, the faster it got done.

Plus Wakka was there so it was a hangout for him as well.

Wakka was currently directing everyone today.

"Hey what's up Wakka?" Tidus asked as he approached him.

"Hey what's happening man." He responded.

"Not much." Tidus said as he shook his hand. "So what do I got to do today?"

"Not much today." Wakka said. "Couple villagers do need help over in that section of produce."

"I'm on it." Tidus said.

As he walked away, Tidus decided to ask Wakka as well.

"Hey Wakka, did you have a peculiar dream last night." Tidus asked.

"Huh?" Wakka said.

"You know, something unusual, something weird." Tidus said.

"Why you asking?" Wakka said. "You ain't trying to get out of work, no?"

"Just curious." He said.

"Hmm…" Wakka thought for a moment. "Alright just cause I like ya. Yeah I some weird dream last night. So did Lu."

"What was it about?" Tidus said.

"Saw some guy who looked like you battling someone. Couldn't tell if it was you or not but in the end I saw his eyes were different than yours and his voice was as well. I knew it wasn't you after that. Also knew it wasn't you when I saw you come over. Gave me a little sigh of relief. Cause it looked like that guy died in my dream."

"I had the same dream." Tidus said.

"You too!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Why?" Tidus responded. "What' so important?"

"Lu and me had the same dream." Wakka continued. "Both of us had said the same things that night. Scared the crap out of us. I couldn't hold my coffee without shaking this morning."

"It definitely was creepy." Tidus said.

I was going to assume it was something Yuna and me ate that night before we, you know,… did it. But when I heard that Wakka had the same dream, let alone Lulu, I began to wonder. I felt a little scared for a moment. Was something going to happen?

"Hey you okay?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah I'm just lost in thoughts right now." Tidus said. "Well, better get started. See ya around Wakka.

"See ya later man." Wakka yelled.

As I was running from Wakka, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. And not by Wakka.

"Are you sure this is the one?" A monk in the trees asked a cloaked man. 

"He better be." He said. "If not, all my planning to save Spira from Shao Kahn will have been for nothing."

"Raiden, I don't understand." He said. "Why do we have to risk out lives for this planet. We know no one from here. They know nothing of the tournament."

"We must use that man's wife Lui Kang." Raiden said. "According to history of this realm that I read before coming here, she has the biggest influence ever. Maybe through her we can recruit fighters. If not, then this realm is doomed to Outworld's darkness."

"How many did we need for Spira to have a chance?" A man with a real big hat asked.

"At least five fighters, Kung Lao." Raiden responded.

"Okay I know the girl has a big influence," Lui Kang said. "But most likely they won't believe her. They know nothing of Mortal Kombat. How do they prepare for something they know nothing about?"

"Leave that to me." Raiden said. "I'll get fighters to face Shao Kahn one way or another." 

"Wouldn't Earth realm's fighter's count?" Kung Lao asked.

"I'm afraid not." Raiden said. "The rules that Elder gods decided upon after we both argued in their presence about this realm states that Spira must have five fighters in order to participate. And they must be from Spira to count. If not, then they forfeit and are doomed to Outworld's darkness forever. Our fighters only add to their number after they have 5 fighters."

"Well now what do we do?" Lui Kang said.

"You two will stay here and stay out of sight." Raiden said. "Leave getting the fighters up to me."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kung Lao said.

Raiden made a small chuckle. 

"Something you mortals call Propaganda."


	2. A man preaches

Tidus and Yuna continued to be plagued by dreams each night after their first encounter with it. Each dream was something different and it continued to get worse over time. One night they dreamed of a man robed blue and brown raising his hands high in the air saying, "It has begun!" Another night they had a dream of a New Yevon soldier running away from something. It appeared to be a black ninja. Literally Black to every end of his body. The soldier tripped and fell over after throwing starts nailed him in the back. Tidus and Yuna were forced to watch the poor soldier have his head crushed by a troll hammer. They couldn't move away or do anything. Even when the two tried to stay up, something made them fall asleep. The only comfort they had was that the two were always next to each other. 

As the dreams continued to get worse, Tidus began to feel that something was bound to happen. Yuna felt it as well. Wakka continued to say it was probably something they ate or the cornfield must have some weird virus and needs to be treated. Wakka asked several experts to inspect it, but they found nothing unusual. Wakka looked calm, but underneath, he was really worried. 

At least until the Blitz season began.

When the season began, the dreams stopped coming. They just stopped. Yuna and Tidus were able to sleep peacefully for a good long while. This was beneficial because Tidus no longer had any distractions. Tidus had been practicing for a long time when he wasn't working because the Luca Goers made a big challenge to the Aurochs. Tidus was dying to give them an "in your face" this year. Today was the opening game for the league. They had been on the boat for a day now. During that time, they spent their time talking about news, playing games, Tidus even got into a fight with Beckon. Not his proudest moment but still something to talk about. 

Early the next morning, Tidus and Yuna woke up early to see Luca over the sunrise. It was wonderful. The last time, Yuna was too into religion to care. Now that Yu Yevon was dead and gone, Yuna could actually think more on romance. 

"Haven't been here in a long time." Tidus said. "Seeing this place brings back old memories." 

"Which ones?" Yuna said. 

"Some of them good." Tidus said. "Some…not so good." 

"Well which ones?" Yuna asked.

"I guess mainly the tournament, those two Ronso jackasses, you, the Al Bhed, you…you…you."

"You really liked me that much?" Yuna said. 

"I liked… no scratch it; loved you so much, I can hardly remember all the other memories here."

They laughed and were about to kiss until Wakka came from behind them.

"Little early for love don't ya think?" Wakka said from behind both.

Tidus and Yuna jumped back and looked at Wakka.

"Wakka do not ever scare us like that again!" Tidus complained.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Wakka said. "You guys never saw me and I still like to have some fun."

"Apparently." Tidus said. "What do you want? 

"We got to get the stuff unloaded ya." Wakka said. "And we need some extra manpower for everything." 

"Right." Tidus said gloomy.

He then went inside with Wakka.

"_Being an athlete sometimes isn't always full of glory."_

Minutes later, they arrived on Luca. All the fans for the Aurochs and Goers were cheering as they came out. The Aurochs gained a lot of respect over the last few years because of new skills and Tidus as their star player. The Aurochs actually now matched to the Goers crowd; which for them meant that the team was getting better. 

A lot of girls went up to him for him to give him autographs. Tidus like he did in Zanderkand signed each and every one of them.

It didn't take a long time before I was as popular as I was in Zanderkand. 

Tidus' popularity had soared up greatly over his few years of a star player on the Aurochs. His ability to do the Jecht shot and his own personal sphere shot made him a well-known Blitzer. He basically felt as how he did back home. 

Except he had a girlfriend in this life. One that loved him forever. 

"Sign my ball Tidus!" Some people cried. 

"All right, all right." Tidus said. Tidus began signing numerous balls that came up that were given to him. 

"Sign mine." A boy said in the background. 

"All right, hang on."

The crowd began to push forward and continued to press Tidus and he kept signing the numerous Blitz balls given to him.

"I wish I could keep doing this but I got a game to do." Tidus said.

"Please." Everyone asked. 

"Look I'm sorry." He said. "Look if it'll make you guys happy, I'll sign autographs after the game, how about that?" 

"Sure" everyone said.

Everyone began to leave Tidus and headed towards the stadium.

Tidus looked at Yuna who was just laughing.

"Told you it sucks being a Athlete." Tidus said.

The Aurochs continued to walk down and approach the Stadium. As they walked around, they saw a large crowd; blocking them from moving on.

"What is this?" Tidus said. 

They looked through the crowd. In the crowd, they saw a man clothed in white robes with long gray hair giving some speech. 

"Hey what's going on?" Yuna asked someone. 

"Not to sure." The person responded. "Some dude giving a speech on some tournament coming up. Says he's looking for elite fighters on this realm.

"Tournament?" Tidus said. "What kind of tournament?" 

"Fighting tournament of some kind." He replied. "I think it was called Mortal Kombat." 

"Mortal Kombat?" Tidus asked himself. 

"Who is this guy anyway who can just appear and say things like that?" Yuna asked. 

"Don't know." Bickson said. Yuna and Tidus turned around to see the captain of the Luca Goers there. "He hasn't told us his name yet." 

"Shush." A girl said. "I'm listening to the creepy guy." 

Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna, were then silent and began to listen to this man. 

"This tournament isn't just any order fighting competition." The man continued. "This tournament has been done countless times in a place called Earth realm. This tournament decides the fate of your realm." 

Loud gasps and shouts of disbelief were heard. 

"Do you think I'm lying?" He said. 

"How does a little fighting in a tournament decide the fate of Spira?" A man called out. 

"You really want to know?" He said. 

"Of course I do." He said. 

"Very well." The man replied. "Your world is one of many realms. One of them is a dreaded forsaken realm called Outworld, ruled by an immortal that has crowned himself Emperor. Now he seeks a new world to conquer."

"Wait a sec." Tidus asked. "If he's so powerful, why doesn't he just invade us?"

"To invade the realm of Spira, He and his elite sorcerer Shang Tsung and his legion of fighters must achieve victory in Mortal Kombat over all Fighters that a realm sends to defend themselves." 

"So you're saying that if we lose a small little tournament, then Spira is done for."

"That's the reality of it." The man replied.

"Well I don't believe you." A man barked back. "The teachings may be gone now, but I remember nothing of Mortal Kombat ever mentioned."

"Mortal Kombat is not a usual thing mentioned in your religion." He said. "I have wondered this realm and back many times. You all never knew of Mortal Kombat because Spira never had to fight in it. The Emperor has targeted Earth realm because its fighters are far greater. Like the great monk Lui Kang, who defeated the Emperor himself and his Sorcerer Shang Tsung." 

"But if this Lui Kang defeated him, isn't he…" 

"Lui Kang did defeat him yes…but he was not powerful enough to destroy him." He continued. "He did however prevent Shao Kahn from taking over." 

"This is Blasphemy." A New Yevonite said. "This man speaks of nothing but it. Yevon would have told us about some Tournament if that was to happen." 

"And your religion had lies and deception all over it." The man snarled back.

The New Yevonite did nothing but slowly slip back into the crowd, defeated right on the ball. 

"Now…" The man said. "Who will participate in this tournament?" 

The people began to leave. No one looked at him. They did not care, thought he was crazy, or just didn't believe him. 

The man just bowed his head. He looked disappointed.

"What happens to them now is of their own choosing." He said. 

Tidus just looked at him as he walked down. He passed by Tidus and Yuna and went on his way down the long path.

Tidus started for a while and then looked at Yuna.

"Let's go Yuna." He said.

They then began to move on. Tidus took one look to see the man in white. But when he looked, he was gone. Completely vanished from the view. 

_''I thought to myself that the guy was a lunatic just trying to get people for some weird thing. But as I watched him walk and vanish, something told me that he could possibly be right. And if this "Mortal Kombat", existed, what would happen if Spira didn't do a thing about it?''  
_  
"And welcome another great Blitz ball league game." Bobba said on the mike. 

"It's going to be good this year Bobba." The other announcer Jimma said on the mike. Jimma and Bobba were the usual announcers on the Blitz ball league. They mostly (like their fellow Luca citizens) were mainly Luca Goers fans. They didn't like the Aurochs, but they knew for a fact that the Aurochs were making a comeback after their years of last place.

"I believe last year there was a big bet between the Aurochs and the Goers last year." Bobba said. "Is this the year where the biggest battle will take place?" 

"I believe so." He said. "The teams down there are getting ready for the games to start. And.. here they are." 

All the teams began to come out. The Luca Goers, The Besaid Aurochs, The Kilika Beasts, etc etc. 

Cheering went up. All the players waved hi to the crowd, Tidus even went up to where Yuna was sitting and gave her a kiss. Something told me not to do that in front of live television, but I went along with it anyway. 

"Nothing bobba is going to stop this wonderful day of Blitzball." Jimma said.

The moment he said that, the sky turned dark purple. People were shocked and scared. People began to look around and figure out what was going on.

Bobba and Jimma looked at each other for a second. Then looked back at the scene.

The sky then began to become very chaotic. Electrical volts rocked the sky and seem to hit all over the place.

"What is going on?" Bobba said.

A hole opened up in the sky. Minutes after that, people began to fall from it. It was like, an invasion.

_"As soon as that happened, I knew for a fact that this Mortal Kombat thing may not be fake as I once thought it was."_


	3. A Husband's devotion

Flaming objects fell from the sky. One by one, they all headed for the Blitz ball dome. When they landed, they turned into people. Or at least that's how they were by appearance. Each wore Red turbans covering their heads completely, except for their eyes. They also wore long green skirts or very baggy shorts. Each one carried a weapon, most unique in their own fashion.

By this time, people began to leave the dome. Most were confused and in shock from the sudden change of scenery. They began rushing madly to the exit.

The invaders wasted no time. One by one, they began to hunt people down. Each one began kill any citizen they encountered. For some odd reason though, they always gave an honorable bow to each one who actually fought back, before killing their victim.

Some of the invaders were killed when several brave citizens who for their family's sake fought some and knocked them over the edge of the Blitz ball dome. Most however turned the tables on these citizens by pushing them off.

It wasn't long before they made their way to the Blitz ball players. Kulkian of the Kilika Beasts, screamed as one came up to her and prepared for a lunge. However when she looked up, she saw the invader only inches from her.

And a watery looking blade in his heart.

She looked behind her and saw Tidus, the blade in his hand.

The invader collapsed on the floor dead on instant he hit the ground. Tidus pulled his sword out and swung again as another invader got close. He received a large gash on his chest.

Bickson from the Luca Goers kicked that invader in his side, knocking him off the edge.

"Bickson, you actually know kung fu?" Tidus asked.

"Man's got to defend himself from fiends on the road Tidus." He replied.

"Right." Tidus said.

He turned quickly to slay another invader from behind.

"Get them out of here Bickson." Tidus yelled. "I'm going to find Yuna."

"Understand." Bickson said.

Bickson went over to a corpse of an invader and stole his spear. He then began to led his team to safety. Several other captains also did this. The Ronso fangs looked like they could take about a hundred of them so he was not worried at all.

Tidus began to move around the dome, slaying any guards he encountered. Tidus saw Yuna then fighting a guard as well. She had used her garment gird and had changed to a warrior. Tidus managed to catch up to her.

"Yuna!" He said.

She killed the guard from behind her and looked. Tidus saw a sense of relief from her when she saw him. She must have been worried.

"Tidus!" She said. She ran over to hug him. He did the same.

Before they were even ten feet from each other, a big roaring flame appeared behind Yuna. She turned around but before she knew it, a arm from someone other than Tidus grabbed her.

Tidus stopped. Yuna's kidnapper appeared to be a Yellow clad ninja. He wore yellow for his sashes and belt. He had a cloth in front of him that was also yellow. His ninja mask was also yellow except for the top of it. His eyes. His eyes held no pupils and looked cold and cruel. Yuna felt no warmth from his body or his hand on her neck.

"Let me go!" She screamed out loud.

"Let her go!" He said. "If you want to fight someone, fight me. I'll take you on!"

The yellow-ninja looked at him for a second. Then with a sign of approval, he nodded his head. He threw Yuna off to the side. As Yuna tried to get up, a bone-like hand grabbed her and held her tightly.

Once that was in place, the ninja looked at Tidus. He did a short bow and then got in a fighting stance. Tidus got his sword ready for anything. He was ready. As soon as that ninja would attack him, Tidus would attack him like crazy.

The ninja just stood there. His eyes kept right on Tidus. Never moving, never blinking. He stood like that for what seemed like minutes.

Tidus after a rugged face down got out of his fighting stance.

"Are you even going to fight me?" He taunted. "Or are you afraid I'll beat ya?"

He just stood there.

"You are scared." Tidus said. "C'mon, fight me you cowardly ninja. Or are ninjas afraid when they're exposed."

_Something told me I was going to regret those words.__  
_

Tidus was correct. No sooner had he thought that, he noticed something different about the ninja's

hand. It had a black spot in it. It glinted a bit. Looked like a knife.

Finally the ninjas eyes moved a bit and looked directly at him.

"Get over here!" He yelled out.

The ninja's hand trusted forward and shot a knife attached to a rope from his hand. Tidus who had no seen this coming was easily caught of guard. The knife went inside his chest, but did not burrow deep.

Tidus tried to recover from the attack; but before he could, the ninja twisted the knife on an angle and caused it to be secure in. Tidus couldn't pull it out without tearing more of his flesh open.

"Come here!" The ninja yelled out.

The ninja pulled on the rope that the knife was attached to and Tidus felt his body jerk forward and fly towards the ninja. As soon as Tidus got close, the ninja in lighting speed motion grabbed the knife out of him and gave Tidus an uppercut to his chin.

Tidus felt as if his body was jerked upwards by invisible strings, He flew high in the air from the attack. And it was just the beginning.

"Get back here!" he yelled out again. 

The ninja then pointed his hand again at Tidus and shot the same knife on a rope again. It nailed Tidus in midair. Then he grabbed the rope and once again pulled again bringing Tidus down. As soon as Tidus was near him, he kicked Tidus hard in his spine and Tidus flew into the stands.

Tidus broke several chairs and benches from his fall. He slowly got back to his feet. He jerked downward realizing he was losing blood. Tidus slumped downward, but got to his feet. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and covered the wound area. That stopped the flow at least.

Tidus looked up to see the ninja coming towards him.

"I'm not as weak as I look." He called out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tidus yelled back.

"I am Scorpion!" He called out in a loud voice. "I was sent here by the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, to find the ones called Tidus and Yuna, and kill them."

"Outworld?" Tidus asked. "Shao Kahn? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"It's not for you to know Mortal." He said. "Fight!"

Scorpion charged at Tidus. As he did, Tidus put his hands together. Tidus had learned some black magic from his best friend's wife, Lulu. Now he decided to put those powers to test.

He charged up energy in his hands. Cold air surrounded the area of his hands, as ice shards seem top form together into a single Ice ball. Then Tidus trusted his hands forward and shot an ice spike straight at Scorpion.

Scorpion did not expect the ice attack. He was hit and flew back, his arms frozen. He hit the ground, but quickly got back to his feet.

"Can't do your harpoon thing with those arms huh?" Tidus taunted.

Scorpion did feel frostbite trying to get him after a few seconds. But then he appeared calm again. Tidus was confused.

Flames then all of a sudden surrounded Scorpion. His entire body was incased in them. In a moment, Scorpion was normal again.

"Oh that is so unfair." Tidus said.

Scorpion looked at him with hatred for a few seconds, but then started to laugh a bit.

"Hey what's so funny?" Tidus asked.

"Here I was thinking Sub-Zero and Frost were the only good ones at ice power." He remarked. "I did not expect you to master Ice powers so well though. You are to be commended warrior for that."

"Sub-who?" Tidus asked.

"My eternal rival." Scorpion said. "You represent him quite well with your powers."

"It's called Black magic." Tidus said.

"Impressive none the less." He remarked. "But enough idle talk." Scorpion then reached on his back and grabbed a sheath. Inside it was a long Katana that he drew. "Round 2 begins now. Fight!"

Scorpion leaped high in the air. Tidus jumped equally as high and they began air combat. Tidus tried to strike Scorpion multiple times while Scorpion parried and struck back. Tidus defended with his bracer and then the two fell down.

Tidus tried to strike Scorpion twice. He missed and Scorpion nailed him in the head with his fist. Tidus fell and turned around from the blow. Scorpion attempted to bring his blade down on Tidus, but Tidus rested brotherhood on his shoulder and Scorpion's attack was blocked.

Tidus attacked Scorpion again. He struck him repeatedly, but Scorpion again blocked every stroke. Tidus then adjusted his next attack with suck quick precision that he knocked Scorpion off guard.

This was his chance. Tidus leaped and brought his blade down with all force on Scorpion. Scorpion was knocked down and his Katana was broken. As he tried to get up, Tidus did a flying kick right in his face, knocking him off the edge. 

Scorpion fell, but landed on part of the dome. Tidus himself got caught on a repair platform held up by poles to avoid falling himself.

Scorpion looked at him for a sec on the floor. He then leapt to his feet and approached the poles.

"Get down here!" He said.

He kicked the poles and the platform began to fall. Tidus leapt off the platform down to the stands. He barely managed to catch the sides of some stands, preventing a fatal fall.

He swung up and got to his feet. He began to search for the ninja, but saw no sign of him. He didn't stay hidden for long though. Scorpion leapt down from a nearby edge and went right near Tidus.

The two held a fighting pose for some time.

Scorpion then made an unusual move. He grabbed his face and took it off. It came off like a mask. Under it revealed a human skull.

Tidus looked in utter disbelief.

"What the…?" Tidus gasped.

Scorpion's skull eyes then had fire light up inside them. He was going to roast Tidus alive.

"This is going to hurt." Tidus said. "I am so gone."

Before Scorpion blew his flames, a huge volt of electricity nailed Scorpion and caused him to fly into the wall of the stadium. Scorpion hit the wall and came out the other side, falling into the water.

Scorpion was defeated, but not dead. He disappeared in a puff of flames and vanished from sight.

Tidus looked in the direction where the electricity came from.

He saw a familiar man wearing white robes and long silver hair.

"I suppose I should thank you." Tidus said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Call me Raiden kid." He said.

"Raiden huh?" Tidus said. "You're that guy who was giving that speech."

"So you saw." He said. "I warned them. Now they will pay the price."

"So you're gonna let them die?" Tidus asked.

Raiden just glared at him.

"Get up mortal," he replied, grabbing his arm and lifting to his feet. "We have a battle to win."


End file.
